Bittersweet Day
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: Angeles Dollslayer had the best day, then the worst day of her life. Rated T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles & Les Dollslayer characters are mine.**

Senator Angeles Dollslayer was visiting a children's home on Naboo. It was called Safe Haven, a place where children orphaned by the Empire could call their own, until they were adopted. Many children had been rescued since the law banning child combatants became law, back when she was seventeen. A horrible period in her life yielded good results.

The twenty three year old was playing with a couple of the kids when one of the security guards came over to her. He whispered discreetly in her ear,

"Senator, Emperor Vader is dead."

Angeles tried not to react in front of the children. Once she finished playing with them, she pulled the security guard, Zack, into a private room.

"What happened?" the senator questioned, still shocked that Vader was dead. "Are you sure he is dead?"

"Yes, Senator," Zack replied. "I spoke with Senator Organa. She personally identified his body."

"I feel bad for her. So what happened? How did he die?"

"I do not know the details. All I know is that Senator Organa identified his body, and that he died on Mustafar."

"Mustafar?" Angeles exclaimed. "Well, I guess that hellish planet was a perfect place for him to die." The monster responsible for her mother's death and her imprisonment and torture years ago, was dead.

After the visit to the children's home, Angeles decided to go to her family's estate. He father Les had left her a message, saying he wanted to speak to her about something important.

"He must want to let me know about Vader," Angeles thought to herself, as she made her way into the living room.

"There's my baby girl," Les somberly smiled, as he embraced his daughter. He did not want to tell her, but she needed to know the truth.

Angeles noticed the sadness on her father's face.

"Dad, what's wrong?" she asked, full of concern. They sat down on the couch, facing each other.

"I have something to tell you..." he began solemnly.

"Dad, if it is about Vader, I already know," Angeles reassured him. Her dad nodded his head in disagreement.

"Dad, what is it?" Angeles uttered, now worried. Les took her hand and placed it into his.

"Angeles, I went to the doctor today. Sweetie..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "I have pancreatic cancer."

Angeles was in shock. This was supposed to be a good day. She got to visit some kids, and Vader was dead. But now, she felt this was the worst day of her life.

All she could was embrace her father. The tears streaked down both their faces. After a while, Les broke the embrace and said,

"Tomorrow, I am going to resign from the Senate."

"Dad, you can't!" Angeles exclaimed. "Now with Vader gone, we can have peace in the galaxy."

"I wish that were true, sweetie. But you know as well I do that one of Vader's generals will try to take control of the Empire. I do not have the strength anymore to fight them."

"But Dad, you can't just give up! Our dream of peace is so close..."

"Angeles," Les said, as he held her face in his hand. "I am not giving up. I am passing the torch to you. When I resign, you will be the senior Senator from Naboo. You will need to fight and defeat anything and anyone that will rise out of the ashes of the Empire."

"Dad, I can't..."

"Yes, you can. You are the only one, besides Leia Organa, to have met Vader face to face and lived to tell about it."

"Only because Poe rescued me. Otherwise, I would have been dead." Angeles wished her father didn't bring up that time in her life.

"Sweetie, you were spared twice from dying. You have a bright future ahead of you. I am so proud to call you my daughter."

"I don't want to lose you. I will be all alone..."

"No, you won't. You have Poe, you have Leia Organa..."

"But they are not you!" Les could only cradle Angeles as she wept in his arms.

"It's ok to cry for tonight. But tomorrow, you have business to attend to and your life to live" Les reminded her.

"Maybe I should resign, too," she offered. "You will need someone to take care of you."

"No, Angeles. When my time comes, then you can take care of me. But for now, I just want to take time to reflect on my life. Which I need to do by myself."

"I love you, Angeles," her father added, kissing her on the forehead. There was one more secret he wanted to tell her. But his wife Angel had me him promise that Angeles would know about her being adopted after they were both deceased. To tell her now would not be wise, her heart was broken as it is. Besides, she was his daughter, no matter what her birth certificate said.

"I love you too, Dad," Angeles replied. Hearing those words from her lips was the best medicine he could have.


End file.
